Account identifiers for payment cards are often long numeric and/or character strings. As such, it is difficult for a user to manually enter the account identifier correctly. Indeed, users often make mistakes and enter incorrect account numbers into computing interfaces (e.g., payment interfaces). Often, native operating system (OS) applications downloaded from application stores may include functionality to assist users in entering account identifiers into forms. However, some users may not have such applications on their devices. Therefore, these users must manually enter the account identifier correctly.